


The Darkness is Coming

by DraconisWinters



Series: Legend's Wrath [5]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Gen, Mirrors, Shadows - Freeform, magic mirrors?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: The shadows.A dark and dismal place few dared to cross, and even fewer dared to stay. For with the shadows was a darkness, a cruelty, a desire to hurt and kill and consume, a lust for power, and the ability to obtain it all.And yet, with all of the horror stories told of the monstrous beings, consumed by the darkness, by their rage, by the shadows…he could not feel fear.For the shadows were a part of him and he was a part of them.He was Shadow. He had no other name, not anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHLS_Gross](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SHLS_Gross).



The shadows.

A dark and dismal place few dared to cross, and even fewer dared to stay. For with the shadows was a darkness, a cruelty, a desire to hurt and kill and consume, a lust for power, and the ability to obtain it all.

And yet, with all of the horror stories told of the monstrous beings, consumed by the darkness, by their rage, by the shadows…he could not feel fear.

For the shadows were a part of him and he was a part of them.

He was Shadow. He had no other name, not anymore.

…

He couldn’t escape the arms encasing him despite his consistent struggling. Who had grabbed him? Who had been able to see him?

Stop you pathetic squirming,” The man hissed, but Shadow refused. As his struggles increased the man growled, “Either stop or when I drag your sorry ass back to the others, I will allow Callous to have some ‘fun’ with you!” That stopped Shadow instantly. Who was Callous?

Shadow could only watch helplessly as he was dragged away from Vio. Although, even if Shadow could call him, Vio probably wouldn’t help and Shadow couldn’t blame him. He was led through the forest and he noticed that the man leading him tended to stay out of direct sunlight. If Shadow could get free, he might be able to knocked him out of the shadows and escape.

“I will have to release you for a second. I suggest you not do anything stupid,” The man growled, before releasing Shadow’s hands as they stopped in front of a pond. The water was still, no movement in sight.

Wanting to test the man’s theory, Shadow took a single step and a loud growl echoed through the area. With a gasp, he saw the bright red eyes of a wolf looking at him through a set of trees. Shadow gasped and watched the wolf warily. The black creature began to slowly walk towards them and while Shadow’s fear grew, the man who had kidnapped him did not seem bothered.

Shadow’s eyes widened in surprise as the wolf slowly shifted into the form of a man. The man looked like a savage beast. His dark brown tunic was ripped and torn in multiple places with certain millions of loose strands. A dark fur cloak was draped over him, crudely torn at the edges and the pelt appeared to be the same color as the wolf’s fur. His teeth were sharp and stained with blood. Yet in contrast to the rest of his appearance, the man also had a mirror strapped to his hip. The frame was a darkened Oak wood that stretched all the way down to the handle where Shadow could make out teeth marks. There was a single crack in the glass and Shadow subconsciously placed a hand on his own mirror which was hidden in his pocket.

“Nice of you to join us Mutt,” The man who kidnapped him growled.

The animalistic man growled and turned his blood red eyes towards Shadow, “You call me that, I’ll rip you throat out. The name’s Savage.”

Shadow gulped and nodded before turning back to his kidnapper. The man was taller than Savage and if Shadow was honest, he was scarier too. His crimson eyes bored into Shadow who shuddered under the intense gaze. The man’s skin was tinted with a grey undertone and Shadow knew from earlier his nails were sharp and claw like. He was clad in dark armor with no scratches and metal was so clean it gleamed even in the shadows. A stark contrast to Savage. There was a mirror strapped to his hip as well. The mirror was made of a darkened metal similar to his armor and Shadow could see small upside down music notes carved into the handle of the mirror.

The man looked at Shadow and caught Shadow starring at the mirror, “If you have any common sense, you’ll keep your hands to yourself.”

Savage laughed cruelly, voice raspy and low, as though something had scratched his vocal cords and he never recovered, “Eternal calm down. He breaks yours, I’ll break his.”

Eternal’s scowl deepened and he rolled his eyes. “Shut up mutt! I don’t need you to act as an enforcer.” Eternal turned away from them and Savage took a step back as Eternal looked out towards the pond. The water was still completely still. “Go,” Eternal commanded and Savage nodded walking towards the water. “Come on shadow,” Eternal hissed grabbing his arm and yanking Shadow towards the water.

As they stepped out onto the water, their feet did not sink as they should have. They were on top of the water. Eternal continued out into the middle of the water with Savage beside him. Shadow gasped in fear as the water began moving. Not as water should though the water rose up like it was a wall. There were no droplets raining down, just the water rising slowly and with it, Shadow’s rapidly beating heart. The wall continued to rise up and it slowly began to turn. Shadow held in a shout of fear. They were going to drown.

The wall came crashing down and a squeak escaped Shadow’s mouth while he flinched and closed his eyes. A sharp laugh escaped Eternal’s mouth hearing the other’s fear. To Shadow’s surprise, when the water hit, he wasn’t soaked. Shadow cracked his eyes open and looked around. The world was as it had been before, with minor differences. Everything was darker and radiated an evil aura. Shadow didn’t want to be here. He had left this life, this world.

“Welcome back to the Dark World, Shadow!” Eternal sneered and Shadow jumped. They knew his name. Eternal knew who he was.

“Oh we know who you are, failure!” Savage cackles, “You were defeated-,”

“Chose your next words wisely child,” Eternal growled, tightening his grip on Four’s arm and dragging the younger man off the lake with him.

Shadow watches as Savage’s face pales, “No, no, I wasn’t talking about you losing to-,”

“Mutt!”

Savage didn’t respond as he followed, head dipping down as though he was a moping dog…well that wasn’t exactly wrong. Shadow looked away from the dejected Savage, hearing loud voices ahead.

“Who the hell you calling an ‘ornament’!”

“Maybe the only dumbass with red eyes and green hair, Ornament!”

“Imbeciles,” Eternal growled, “All of them.”

Shadow could only stare in shock at the two men brawling on the ground.

“Break it up! Now!” Eternal snapped and they stopped backing away from each other giving Shadow a better view of them.

The taller man had a large sword strapped to his back with rust stains on the hilt. An orange scarf was wrapped around his neck and, while Shadow doesn’t care much for fashion, even he knows that it just simply isn’t right. It clashed horribly with the man’s deep red eyes. He had armor similar to Eternal’s, but his was not as well maintained, there were many scratches on the shoulder plates and chest. Just like the two Shadow has already met, this man had a mirror too. His was a darkened blue and the handle appeared to be a sword’s hilt. A long singular crack ran down the side of the glass causing Shadow to shudder. He knew that must have hurt.

The man or, as the taller one called him, Ornament, was much shorter and wore no armor. His black tunic was tattered and full of holes and loose strings. His face was gaunt and while his red eyes were gleaming and bright, dark bags lay underneath him as signs of insomnia. His hair was a sandy blonde with the exception of erratic lime green streaks randomly placed throughout the tattered and tangled mess. A mirror was also at his side. The part surrounding the glass was some kind of dark wood, carved to look like a picture frame, but the wood was rotten and Shadow could see moss and mold growing in some of the crevices. At the bottom of the handle is a contrasting seagull and the glass is splotchy and dark, having not been cleaned in who knows how long.

“Acidic, Conqueror, quit your petty squabbles and come meet our newest member!” Eternal growled throwing Shadow before the others.

Shadow stumbled but was able to stop himself from faceplanting in front of the others.

“I’m Conqueror,” The man with the scarf growled, “The Ornament right there is Acidic.”

Acidic looked away with a dark scowl on his face, before pushing past Conqueror. “Hope you enjoy your stay, shadow!” Acidic called back, voice scathing and nasally.

Shadow looked down, he definitely didn’t want to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Meet the others Shadow, or don’t. I don’t care,” Eternal snarled pushing Shadow into the camp ground before turning and over to a pile of things that Shadow would assume is Eternal’s belongings while pulling his mirror out.

“Meet the others Shadow, or don’t. I don’t care,” Eternal snarled pushing Shadow into the camp ground before turning and over to a pile of things that Shadow would assume is Eternal’s belongings while pulling his mirror out.

Looking around the ‘camp’ Shadow cringed, he wouldn’t call this a camp. At its best it was a small clearing with a fire area, and at its worst it was an enclosed area where he was going to be trapped for quite some time.

“It certainly took you ruffians long enough,” a calm and monotone voice commented. Shadow looked over to the fire pit where there was a man standing near a bubbling pot.

Savage stalks over to him with a wicked smirk. “Who you calling a ruffian?” He asked harshly, dropping a hand onto the man’s shoulder and Shadow will be honest. He could have never predicted what followed.

“Don’t touch me!” the man shrieked pushing Savage away and frantically brushing the dirt off of his shoulder. “Heathen’s all of you,” he snarled.

“Calm down Noble!” Eternal snapped looking up from his mirror. Shadow noticed a deep crack on the back of his mirror. Interesting.

“Tell your dog to leave me alone!” Noble exclaimed, immediately pulling out his own mirror and checking for specs of dirt.

The mirror was a deep royal blue, but the ascetic was ruined by a massive stain on the back of the mirror. Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but his jaw clamped shut when a hand slammed onto his shoulder.

“If you value your life,” Acidic warned, “Don’t ask about the stain.”

Shadow nodded numbly and Acidic walked away. He continued to look over Noble and couldn’t help but wonder how anyone could be that clean, especially out in the woods. And yet his grey tunic was unwrinkled and his cloak was hung properly on his shoulders. His long sandy blonde hair was tightly pulled back into a perfect braid with no loose strands. Shadow had to keep his jaw from dropping. Noble was such a stark contrast compared to the others. Satisfied with his assessment, Noble placed the mirror back on his hip, making sure it sat at the perfect angle.

Noble then look up and his dull red eyes locked onto Shadow, “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Shadow said holding his hands up in surrender.

Noble grunted before returning his attention to the fire and pot. Savage seeing Noble leave started to stand up, only to be kicked back down as the man walked by. “Consider this nice!” Noble hissed, before going silent.

Shadow blinked a couple of times in shock, before turning and examining the rest of the camp. As he looks out into the darkened forest, he catches another pair of red eyes and jumps back in shock. Those were not there before.

A man walked out of the forest. His skin had a soft grey undertone and his face was expressionless. Strapped to his back was a sword that made shivers run down Shadows spine. The hilt was grey with curved spikes pointing down and the handle was pitch black, easily blending into the shadows. A mark a red caught Shadows eye and he held in a gasp. The Triforce was on the sheath of the sword, but upside down and carved in red. His chainmail had blood stains periodically throughout.

“You’re new,” the man growled looking at Shadow, “I am Stygian-,” he points to the sword on his back, “-this is the Demon sword. Don’t make me use him on you.”

Shadow wanted to ask why Stygian called his sword a ‘he’, but also didn’t want to end up on the wrong side of the blade. “Got it,” Shadow whispered and Stygian left to go about his own business. Shadow took a step into the camp and froze feeling another set of eyes locking onto him. He turned around and saw a new person approaching.

He was dressed rather simplistically compared to the others only having a simple grey vest over a black tunic, wrinkled but not disheveled, and had a common sword strapped to his back. The mirror on his side made Shadow pale even further. It was old darkened wood and heavily splintered with dried blood staining the handle. Shadow did not want to know the source of this blood.

“You’re new. Don’t cross me,” The man growled.

“Callous, did you find something?” Eternal called.

“No.” The man, Callous, snapped. His voice was lower and gravelly. “At least nothing that I’d be willing to share with you.”

Shadow could hear Eternal’s snarl from across the camp.

“Which one of you took my arrows?” A high pitch whiny shriek echoed through the camp.

Shadow looked over and saw a kid with rustled dark blond hair and a scowl stained on his face.

“No one took your arrows Tempest!” Acidic yelled, voice cracking from strain.

Tempest crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his red ruby eyes and growled as though he was an animal. His tunic was black and tattered at the bottom and strapped to his back was a sword with a red infinity symbol engraved into the hilt.

“What are you looking at?” Tempest asked in his shrill nasally voice.

“Nothing,” Shadow murmured, turning away. A deep sigh escaped Shadow, what was wrong with these people?


End file.
